Guns, Mallets, and the Return of Shade
by Shade2
Summary: HAHA!!! From the depths of the deep deepness of my brain, i present... STUPIFIEDED 2! HAHA! Wolveriene, Jean, Mortimer and Sailor Moon are sucked into my dimension! How will they survive?! If you've read stupifieded, read this PLEASE!


Guns, Mallets, and the return of Shade  
  
- ok, the title explains this, if you are really wondering, this is a sequel to my other fic!   
I've come back to torture four more strange souls- Toad (mortimer, this time!) Sailor Moon, Wolvie, annnnnnd,  
Jean Grey!!! MWAHAHAHAHA...  
  
Shade: Sooo, **spins around in egg chair petting a Ryo-ohki** We meet again, Mr. Bond.   
Logan: But we've never met before.  
Shade: SHUT UP!!!  
Jean: I sense you are going to torture us...  
Toad: WOW! How did you guess? You are sooooo smart.  
Jean: That's it, green boy. Wanna' mind wrestle?   
Shade: Hey, none of that Little Nicky stuff in my half of the dimension. Just real action.  
Jean: Awe, pleez?! Can I at least make him do this? **forces Toad to punch himself in the... well, you know.**  
Toad: BAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! **curls up in fetal position, holding his...**  
Shade: nope. none o' that.  
Toad: I...hate...you... **spits slime in Jean's face... again...**  
Jean: Eww, hey! he spit on me!!! It's the Statue of Liberty... all over again!!! IT'S DEJA-VOU!   
Shade: So?  
Logan: You haven't told us why we are here.  
Shade: Coffee!!!  
Toad: Hate... you... all...must... kill... Jean...  
SailorM: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! I WANT A DONUT!!!  
Shade: COFFEE!   
SM: DOUGHNUT!  
Shade:COFFEE!  
SM: DOUGHNUT!  
Shade:COFFEE!   
SM: DOUGHNUT!  
Shade:COFFEE!  
Toad: SHUT UUUUUP!!! bloody children...   
Shade: I still say coff-  
Logan: DROP IT!  
Shade: *BZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK* DO NOT tell me what   
I can and cannot do.  
Logan: *cough*  
*suddenly sailor scouts bust in... somehow*  
Mars: Sailor Moon!  
Chibimoon: Serena! **transforms into super sailor moon and they all hold hands or something and blast a big power thingy at Shade, but it bounces off and fries Ryo-ohki**  
SM: She must be working for the Nega-varse!  
Shade: No I'm not, and uh... isn't it the nega-verse? **eyes poor Ryo-ohki** GRRRRRRRRR...  
SM: ** blonde sweatdrop** Hmmm. I've never screwed up that line before.   
Shade: **while the stupid scouts are distracted, Shade takes out a   
Puppetmon Mallet and runs after them screaming things about bad animation and cheap acters*  
Logan: *cough*  
Toad: That was wierd.  
Jean: C'mon! Lets get some popcorn and watch the fight! **puts arm around Toad and they walk away to get popcorn* You know... it turns me on when guys spit goop on me...  
Shade: DIE! * smashes the stupid scouts into another dimension*  
Logan: *cough*  
Shade: Sooo, Mr. Bond.   
Logan: *cough?*  
Shade: Where are the other two?  
Logan: *cough cough cough cough cough*  
Shade: Sooo, Mr. Bond, you will play hard, will you? *Logan is now dressed as 007 and is strapped   
to a table w/ a big honkin' laser*  
Logan: * cough! cough cough!*  
Shade: mercy coughs will not save you, Mr. Bond!  
Toad: Awe, we're to late to watch the Sailor Scouts get pummeled into oblivion...  
Jean: Hey! You have Logan strapped to a table and you're...you're... going to KILL HIM!!!   
Shade: Yes. It's all coming together now...  
Jean: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ..... Can I watch?  
Shade: Yes.  
Jean: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!  
Toad: **eats Ryo ohki** tastes like chicken.  
Shade: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! *evil smirk* Ever wonder what happens to a Toad that's struck by lightning?  
Storm: Oh! Oh! I know this one! Just give me a second!  
Shade: That's right....  
Toad: mommy.**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK* Cough.  
Storm: So THATS what happens...  
Toad: *cough*  
Shade: NOW, any last words, Mr. Bond?  
Logan: *cough.*  
Shade: ** suddenly her head cocks to the side** Pixie stix.  
Every1: HUH?  
Shade: Magickal Pixie stix...  
* @_@ *  
Shade: CANDY! MUST HAVE CANDY!  
Toad: uh...   
Shade: NO TIME FOR THAT NOW, MAN! NEED.CANDY.NOW. WRITERS BLOCK... AHHHHHH!!!  
Jean: YAY! WE'RE FREEEEEEE!  
Shade: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! no sugar. no muse. make shady go something something...  
Jean: Go...cra-  
Toad: NOOOOOOO! IT'S A TRICK! ONCE YOU SAY IT SHE WILL!  
Jean: How the heck do you know?  
Toad: Simpsons episode.  
Jean: ahhh, yes.  
Shade: No sugar no muse make shade go CRAZY! *wreaks havoc on the whole dimension*  
Storm: did I miss something?  
Shade: AH!!!!!!!!! **explodes**  
Jean: We're FREE!!! ** every1 runs away leaving poor Logan strapped to the table**  
Logan: cough?  
  
END...   
  
ok, flames? any1? this story sucked a little cause I wasn't sugar high at the time.   
I personally like the 1st one better. ^_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
